


Машенька

by fandom_Russian_original_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Russian_original_2020/pseuds/fandom_Russian_original_2020
Summary: Название: МашенькаАвтор: fandom Russian original 2020Бета: авторский стильРазмер: миди, 5450 словПейринг/Персонажи: Леха Мазай/Машенька, бабушка, Паша КоньКатегория: гетЖанр: драмаРейтинг: NC-17Краткое содержание: Машенька познакомилась с офигенным парнем и заверте... Что могло пойти не так?Примечание: автор вдохновлялся прошлогодним макси «Керим-гора» команды. fandom Russian original 2019Предупреждение: русреал со всеми вытекающими. Персонажи без прикрас и наносной лирикиДля голосования: #. fandom Russian original 2020 — "Машенька"
Relationships: Леха Мазай/Машенька, Паша Конь, бабушка - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Машенька

Будильник промяукал в шесть тридцать, и Машенька постаралась сразу сесть в постели, чтобы не проспать. Сегодня она опять заменяла девочку, ушедшую в декрет — значит, выходить на смену не в свой магазин под боком, а опять бежать в тот «Метрополис», что на Куйбышева. Не опоздать бы.

За окном было еще темно. Машенька встала перед балконной дверью, зевая и прочесывая волосы пальцами. Снаружи лежала привычная улица в свете фонарей, шли еще пока немногочисленные прохожие, потом проехала машина. По полу дуло холодом, хотя балкон Машенька запирала. Долбаный старый пол, из-за него даже свежая пластиковая дверь пропускала воздух. Ну или просто все тут было кривое.

У бабушки в комнате разговаривал телевизор: старушка привыкла рано вставать еще во времена работы в школе, да так и не отучилась. На кухне Машеньку дожидались два яйца и бутерброд с сыром.

— Спасибо, бабуль, — сказала она, сунув голову в бабушкину комнату.

— Приятного аппетита, стрекоза. Не опоздай давай.

— Постараюсь.

Градусник показывал грустные минус пять; будто этого было мало, судя по гнущимся ветвям, дул еще и сильный ветер. Машенька надела теплую водолазку под свитер и решила идти в коротком пуховике. И можно в юбке, если поддеть плотные колготки. Надоела зима, но.

Выскочив в мартовское утро, Машенька побежала к остановке у перекрестка с Коли Мяготина чтобы сесть на маршрутку. Можно было и пешком дотопать, но хотелось поберечь сапожки: очень удачно купленные прошлой осенью почти настоящие Боттега Венета, без пристального осмотра не отличишь. Лидка вот сперва решила, что родные, и чуть не удавилась от зависти.

Триста девятнадцатая умотала прямо перед ней. Машенька успела продрогнуть и начать шмыгать носом, когда следующая маршрутка соизволила вырулить от вокзала. Ехать было недолго. Внутри возле первой двери спала парочка синяков, женщина лет сорока смотрела ленту фейсбука в телефоне, на переднем сиденье бабка с телегой поучала пьяненького дядьку (очевидно, из той же синей компании), тот кивал и мычал что-то невнятное в ответ. Машенька пристроилась рядом с женщиной и подсунула ноги под сиденье бабки, чтобы проходящие не оттоптали ей обувь. В тепле она задремала и чуть не заснула за семь минут, что пазик тащился до каланчи. Пришлось пройти до Метрополиса быстрым шагом, чтобы немного разгуляться и не зевать во всю глотку на рабочем месте.

В смене они сегодня стояли с Катей и Алиной, обе вроде ничего. По раннему времени одной кассы вполне хватало, и Машенька села первая, чтобы не уснуть. В соцсетях она часто встречала истории, как люди покупают разные любопытные наборы предметов, а кассир комментирует это или как-то по-особому смотрит. Машеньке никогда не хватало чувства юмора, чтобы быстро придумать что-то искрометное, но в большинстве случаев просто было все равно: за смену много раз мелькают перед глазами люди, деньги, покупки, так что все сливается в общую кашу и выцепить какую-то деталь становится непросто. Вот и сейчас Машеньке было без разницы, что у нее на ленте: водка, стиральный порошок или большая упаковка мюсли. На спиртное и сигареты просить паспорт, если человек молодой. Все.

Но симпатичного парня она заприметила сразу, когда тот еще по магазину ходил. Вот бывают такие: вроде и не шикарный, не Брэд Питт, но что-то в нем есть... притягательное. Не смазливый, как холеные красавцы из рекламы и журналов, скорее наоборот — простой и мужикастый, ядреный. Такими не любоваться хочется, а трахать их без перерыва.

Машенька очень живо представила его голым и тут же подмокла. Парня у нее не было уже довольно давно, а игрушки спасали только отчасти: оргазм с самым крутым вибратором выходил какой-то тусклый, как искусственный. С этим она бы...

— Красавица, мне «Яву», какую покрепше.

Стремного вида седой мужик отвлек ее от созерцания симпатичного парня. Машенька пробила, стараясь не отрывать взгляда от объекта: тот как раз выгружал из тележки запасы круп, макарон и картошки — надолго решил закупиться. Хозяйственный такой или жена послала? Кольца вроде не видно... может, девушка? Такой-то ладный парень вряд ли один, бесхозный.

— А вы это все себе? — Машенька начала с безобидного и простого вопроса.

— А? — парень завис на секунду. — Нет, маме.

Машенька красиво улыбнулась: с этой улыбкой она такая милая на фото получалась.

— Вы заботливый.

— Ну дак мама же, — парень отвечал вполне серьезно. — А мне еще пакетов... давай шесть. Мария, верно?

— Машенька, — поправила она, радуясь, что тот заметил. — Вот пакеты.

— А я Леша, — он смотрел на нее уже внимательнее, почти не глядя пихая в пакеты покупки. — Ты сегодня допоздна работаешь?

— До семи, а потом кассу сдам и свободна, — Машенька хихикнула, чувствуя, что краснеет. — И завтра выходная.

— Отлично. Тогда, может, увидимся вечером?

Похоже, понравилась она ему: сразу к делу ведь, ишь какой! Не подвело ее чутье, с таким хоть куда — все решит, сделает, в обиду не даст.

— Увидимся, — Машенька смущенно засмеялась в ладошку.

Леша кивнул и вышел из магазина, легко подняв весь свой улов. От этого у нее пальцы на ногах сами собой поджались: сильный какой!

После ухода Леши спать уже совсем не хотелось, но и сосредоточиться на работе не получалось. Выходит, не зря она взялась за замену и согласилась бегать в чужой магазин, ведь, может быть, это судьба. И хорошо, что сегодня у нее не полный день, не до десяти: когда наплыва не предвиделось (например, перед праздниками или выходными) вечером оставляли всего одну-две кассы, и смены заканчивались раньше.

Машенька все время думала о Леше, улыбалась невпопад и пару раз пробила не то, да в сдаче просчитывалась. Волновалась, что телефон у него не взяла: а вдруг не придет, обманет? Где искать тогда? Хотя тогда-то и не надо искать вовсе, ясно все с ним.

Но этот Леша... ему почему-то верить хотелось. Надежный такой с виду, честный. А в костюме он какой красивый будет! Машенька давно придумала, что на свадьбу наденет гладкое платье цвета шампанского, в пол прямо, и длинную фату, заколотую мелкими цветами на забранных назад волосах. Придумать-то придумала, а примерять на кого-то как пару никогда не пробовала: все не те парни были. Не представляла она, как с такими жить вместе да семью строить. А с этим Лешей прям картинка в голове нарисовалась, да так живо, ярко. Сразу подумалось, что с ним — как за каменной стеной, можно ни о чем не беспокоиться и ворковать над семейным гнездышком. Только бы сейчас не обманул, пришел. Тогда сразу все будет ясно — да или нет.

Леша пришел.

К вечеру подморозило, под ногами хрустела ледяная короста тротуаров, а люди в свете фонарей торопились по домам. Леша принес огромную розу — как раз такую, как Машенька недавно разглядывала в цветочном. С такой в инсту фотаться хорошо, лишь бы дожила. Проситься сразу в кафе Машенька постеснялась: вдруг Леша подумает, что она меркантильная? Предложила пройтись, а заодно познакомиться получше.

Они пошли по Куйбышева, через два квартала свернули на Кирова. Все как-то само получалось: Машенька млела от звука его голоса, и готова была расспрашивать о чем угодно, лишь бы он продолжал говорить. Здесь, в центре, горели все фонари, у многих домов сияла декоративная подсветка, так что легко можно было представить, что идешь где-нибудь в Москве, Питере или вообще в Европе. Машенька сама удивлялась, каким красивым сегодня казался ей родной Курган.

Леша рассказал, что работает медбратом в больнице, что зимой разбил машину, что девушки у него нет, а бывшая уехала куда-то далеко, чтобы выйти замуж за богатого парня. Так-то он сам нищим не выглядел: куртка новая, одет неплохо, хоть и с рынка, выбрит чисто, пахнет приятно. Машенька слушала и таяла: Леша казался ей идеальным. Шрам на брови придавал ему серьезности, брутальности даже. Лицо такое твердое, видно, что в себе уверен, привык быть лидером.

Цели пути изначально не было, и через некоторое время ноги сами вынесли их к Горсаду.

Машенька много говорила, потому что Леша оказался не слишком многословным. По нему сложно было угадать, что именно его интересует: слушал он вроде бы внимательно, кивал и в нужных местах угукал, иногда даже переспрашивал. Очень хотелось ему нравиться, вызывать улыбку и одобрение, поэтому Машенька рассказала ему о себе, о бабушке, что универ не закончила — не получилось. Но потом непременно продолжит! Потом подумала, что Леше, наверное, надо дать понять, что у нее никого нет, и вообще, она — девица серьезная. Тут что-то пошло не так, потому что вместо краткой справки она вывалила ему все и сразу — что давно никого, да и ничего серьезного в принципе еще не происходило. Нравился он ей ужасно, вот чего. Прямо очень нравился.

Они вышли на улицу Гоголя, как раз между Дворцом культуры и Центральным телеграфом.

— Идем в кино? Хочешь? Там тепло, — предложил Леша, кивнув в сторону «России».

Наверное, увидел, что у Машеньки руки дрожат. Только ведь это не от холода вовсе.

В кинотеатре действительно было тепло. У касс стояли люди, но не слишком много: в основном пары, хотя Машенька заметила и группу девочек-старшеклассниц, которые смеялись и считали мелкие деньги. Одна из девушек постарше заинтересовалась Лешей, хотя сама пришла с парнем: невысокий и довольно стремный хмырь как раз брал билеты на двоих в окошке. Во избежание Машенька тут же схватила Лешу под руку, и девица смерила ее презрительным взглядом. «Ничего, сучка, утрешься: этот шикарный парень со мной!» — подумала Машенька, ощущая волнительное превосходство.

Леша даже не заметил: он нормально отнесся к ее руке и сразу предложил выбирать места. Они шли на «Капитан Марвел», как Машенька поняла. К этим комиксовым супергероям вообще-то у нее не было сильного интереса, но все равно стоило держать нос по ветру и быть в курсе популярного кино. Зато в следующий раз на работе она сможет похвастаться девчонкам, что была в кино с парнем.

Машенька храбро ткнула в два места на последнем ряду: рядом никого не было, и она понадеялась, что Леша это оценит. Теперь, когда они оказались среди других людей, ей стало казаться, что все смотрят на них и оценивают. Как назло, маникюр у Машеньки уже разменял третью неделю, да и в парикмахерскую пора... Нужно было поскорее заинтересовать Лешу еще больше, и она не могла придумать ничего лучше все равно: все мысли плавно перетекали в интимную сторону. Пожалуй, это был первый парень, которого Машенька так сильно хотела с первой же встречи.

Леша не удивился, и она осторожно порадовалась, что угадала. Он сам предложил ей выбирать напитки и попкорн, оплатил наличкой.

— Ща вернусь, — Леша сунул ей в руку билеты и пошел к выходу, доставая сигареты.

Эти несколько минут были ужасными: Машенька боялась, что он решил тихо слиться, но следом бежать не рискнула, чтобы дурой себя не выставить. Мимо нее с гаденькой ухмылкой продефилировала та самая девица, что интересовалась Лешей у касс, и от этого сделалось совсем плохо. Что делать, если он не вернется?

— Ну что, пошли? — Леша возник рядом, обдав ее холодным воздухом с запахом курева и мятной жвачки.

Когда его уверенная ладонь обхватила ее пальцы, Машенька чуть не рассмеялась от радости и облегчения.

К счастью, возле них никто не сел: все же, вечер рабочего дня, почти всем завтра на работу. Машенька сразу убрала подлокотник и прислонилась к Лешиному плечу. От него так приятно пахло... она даже не могла точно сказать, чем именно, просто общий запах мужчины, такой теплый и живой. Зубы сводило от желания поцеловать его, а в трусиках уже сделалось влажно. Машенька сама себя не узнавала: Леша был первым, с кем она чувствовала что-то настолько сильное. Не осталось места даже для стыда.

Когда начался фильм и в зале стало темно, она, ободренная тем, что Леша не протестует, будто случайно коснулась его, и тут же почувствовала его руку на своей коленке. Ее трясло от того, как спокойно и уверенно он себя вел, так сильно, что зубы стучали. Должно быть, Леша услышал.

— Ты чего?

— Н-ничего, — с трудом собрала слово Машенька и поцеловала его.

Вопросы задавать Леша сразу расхотел. Он куда-то сунул свое пиво и развернулся к ней, прижимая к креслу. Они целовались так долго, что голова закружилась, а потом Машенька почувствовала его руку у себя под юбкой. Ее будто током ударило, и после этого хватило буквально пары движений. Никакой крутой вибратор не доставлял ей такого яркого оргазма, и Машенька едва сдержалась, чтобы не кричать в голос. Леше это, похоже, очень понравилось, потому что он уже совсем по-хозяйски задрал ее юбку и сдернул колготки вместе с трусиками. Машенька думала, что он засадит ей прямо там, но он стал ласкать ее руками, чем заработал еще примерно миллион плюсов к харизме. До этого Машеньке довелось недолго встречаться с парнем, который брезговал не то что куни делать, а даже просто коснуться ее вагины руками. Это не мешало ему просить минета каждый день. К счастью, Леша оказался не таким.

Машенька с трудом дотянулась до застежки его джинсов и чуть не переломала пальцы об болты, пока смогла добраться до члена.

Никогда прежде не было у нее такого похода в кино. Леша трахал ее пальцами, а она, едва сдерживая стоны, пыталась надрачивать ему, путаясь в одежде. Машенька снова кончила, и потом уже соображала не очень хорошо. Они вышли из зала посреди фильма, и более-менее прояснилось в голове только в туалете. Трусики промокли насквозь и надевать их было неприятно, так что Машенька бросила их в мусорку. Леша уже ждал ее снаружи, и вид у него был возбужденный: глаза горели, дышал тяжело.

— Хочешь, пойдем ко мне? Я тут недалеко живу, — предложила Машенька, прячась в шарф, чтобы не сгореть со стыда.

Ей хотелось бесконечно извиняться и одновременно кинуться на него и почувствовать в себе его крепкий член. Даже мысль о минете не пугала.

— А бабушка? — только спросил Леша, придерживая ей дверь.

Значит, запомнил, что она рассказывала сегодня. Это хорошо.

— Бабушку разрешаю не трахать, — нервно рассмеялась Машенька.

В десять вечера бабуля обычно уже спала. Машенька очень надеялась, что подступающая глухота не даст Ольге Леонидовне услышать их, а на соседей было откровенно наплевать. Она понимала, что творит какую-то невозможную дичь, но остановиться не могла. Это было выше ее сил.

От кинотеатра до дома рукой подать было — минут пять спокойным шагом. Машенька даже не заметила, как они дошли, и ноги в сапожках совсем не уставали, что это она раньше переживала?

Дома, как она и ожидала, было тихо и темно, только кот спал на бабушкином стуле в кухне.

— Это Тишка. Он ужасно ленивый, — пояснила Машенька. — Ты проходи, я сейчас.

Она прошмыгнула в ванную, лихорадочно соображая, что вперед. Под душ со вкусным гелем, побриться везде, зубы почистить... Из нее до сих пор подтекало, а клитор был набухший и твердый. Так совпало, что ли, с циклом, или еще что повлияло — никогда она никого так сильно не хотела.

Леша нашелся в ее комнате. Он снял толстовку и остался в одной черной майке, офигенно сидевшей на его спортивной фигуре. Машенька умилилась, увидев, что он разглядывает фото родителей.

— Это мама и папа, — пояснила она, подойдя. — Они в аварии погибли.

— Сочувствую, — хрипловато отозвался Леша.

— Это давно было, я их почти не помню.

Машенька погладила его спину, снова ощущая, как сводит ноги, и рвано выдохнула. Леша обернулся и посмотрел на нее темными от расширенных зрачков глазами.

— Ты очень крутой, — проговорила Машенька, запинаясь. — Я сама не знаю, что в тебе такого. Обычно-то я к себе сразу не зову, и такого не делаю.

Леша молча обнял ее и начал целовать.

— Все нормально, — пробормотал он ей в губы.

Верный старый диван давно не испытывал ничего подобного. В другое время Машенька посочувствовала бы ему, как ветерану, давно заслужившему спокойную старость, но сейчас у нее просто не было на это сил: Леша трахался как супермен какой-то. Она кончила несколько раз подряд, залила все простыни, и была уверена, что завтра не сможет ходить: еще никогда ее писечка не была настолько оттраханной. Уже глубокой ночью они лежали рядом, постепенно успокаивая дыхание, и Машенька сонно думала, как ей повезло. Леша, похоже, нормальный парень, и помогать будет, и семью с ним можно... Незнакомый телефонный звонок прервал их истому.

— Да блять, — ругнулся нормальный парень Леша.

— Три часа ночи, — сквозь дрему удивилась Машенька. — Что-то случилось?

Леша нашел мобилу в своих вещах и напрягся, глядя на экран.

— Да, — ответил он в телефон.

В трубке кто-то говорил, но слов разобрать не получалось. Мужчина, похоже. Машенька волновалась и смотрела, как свет фонаря сквозь широкую щель в шторах очерчивает рельефные мышцы Леши.

— Ничего, наблюдайте и на глаза им не попадайтесь. Я скоро буду, — сказал он трубке, закончил разговор и сжал телефон в руке. — Маш, прости, мне бежать надо.

— Я поняла, — Машенька вздохнула, притянула и обняла его подушку. — Но ты же не пропадешь насовсем?

— Нет. Я приду к тебе. Запиши номер, звони, если что. Когда работаешь и все такое.

Он одевался очень быстро, собрал использованные резинки и скинул их в указанную Машенькой урну из банки от вискаря.

— Я побежал, котенок, — сказал он на прощанье, и вышел из комнаты прямо в бабушку. — Здрасьте, Ольга Леонидовна!

Машенька натянула одеяло на голову и для верности спряталась под подушкой. Похоже, Леша раньше учился у бабушки, как и половина района. Она ожидала бури, но вместо этого входная дверь хлопнула и наступила тишина. Потом щелкнула дверца старого холодильника, скрипнул стул.

— Тихон, бесстыдник, а ты куда смотришь? — проворчала бабушка. — Брысь, дармоед. Мария, выходи давай, не спишь ведь уже.

Машенька вышла на кухню, натянув свою ночную футболку. На ее пылающих щеках в самый раз было блины жарить.

— Привет, бабуль. Разбудили, да? Прости.

— Не разбудили. Я встала капель принять, а то что-то сердце шалит. А вы тут вон чего, — бабушка смотрела в рюмку с лекарством; в кухне сильно пахло сердечными каплями. — И давно вы с Алексеем общаетесь?

— Ну так, — Машеньке хотелось провалиться сквозь все четыре этажа. — Не очень.

— Встречаетесь?

— Вроде того. Леша у тебя учился?

— Учился, да. Вы с ним где познакомились? — бабушка посмотрела на нее очень строго.

— Так в магазине. Он продукты покупал маме, вот и...

— Мда. Не мое это дело, стрекоза. Взрослая ты, а я старая, куда уж мне за вами успевать. Не понимаю уже многого, да только одна ты внучка у меня. Я слышала, что бандит твой Леша. Мазай у него кличка, и дела он ведет серьезные. Так-то еще со школы он дружил с цыганским пацаном, а те, сама знаешь, чем промышляют.

— Может, это в юности? — возразила Машенька. — Леша в больнице на Горького работает, в хирургии. Не похож он на бандита.

— А кто похож-то? — бабушка покачала головой. — Не нравится мне это. Хотя мать у Мазанова вроде интеллигентная была. Неужели так он тебе нравится?

— Но.

Машенька ковыряла угол клеенки и думала о том, что сказала бабушка. Бандит? Леша совсем другой... или нет? Фраза, которую она слышала, означала, что они за кем-то следят. Что это может быть?

Бабушка уковыляла к себе в комнату досыпать, а Машеньке не спалось. Она сходила в душ снова, прибралась в комнате, сменила постель и зарядила в стирку грязное белье. Сегодня у нее был выходной, она планировала уборку. Бабушка почти ничего не говорила весь день, только иногда отпускала фразы про современную молодежь и ее нравы. Машенька металась между разрывающим легкие счастьем, волнением и чувством вины. Лешин номер, записанный в заметках, будто жег ей руку через корпус телефона. Но как расспросить его об этом, чтобы он не обиделся и не разозлился? Он ведь, поди, и не выспался совсем, а ему на сутки в больницу... Машенька очень хотела ему написать что-нибудь, но держалась на силе воли: пусть он пишет первый. Он же мужчина!

Леша не написал ни вечером, ни наутро. Машенька только ближе к обеду на работе сообразила, что он не взял ее номера, только свой оставил.

— Вот же я дура! — Машенька стукнула себя по лбу.

«Привет, еще помнишь меня?» — написала она.

Некоторое время подождала, но сообщение Леша не читал. Может, занят или спит после суток?

Он позвонил в ее обеденный перерыв.

— Привет. Занята?

Волна тепла окатила Машеньку изнутри, в животе что-то предательски заныло. У Леши все было неплохо, вроде бы. Она понятия не имела, как правильно спросить, а потому свалила все на бабушку.

— Бабушка изворчалась, конечно. Она сказала, что ты вроде как бандит.

— Да уж скорее наоборот: мы бандитов гоняем. Это проблема? — спокойно ответил Леша.

— Нет. Для меня — точно нет, — ответила Машенька, чувствуя, как отлегло от сердца.

Они договорились встретиться вечером, если Леша успеет. Машенька сразу позвонила бабушке и предупредила, что задержится. И повесила трубку, не дав ей и слова сказать.

Леша пришел и сегодня, не обманул. В этот раз он благоразумно предложил пойти на съемную квартиру, и Машенька согласилась, хотя в глубине души считала, что так делают только проститутки.

Вопреки ее опасениям, квартирка оказалась чистой и аккуратной, хоть и не очень новой. Душ, туалет, нормальная кровать с чистым бельем, маленькая кухня.

Они снова не могли остановиться, трахались, как психи. Машенька понятия не имела, что с ней, но хотела, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше. Разошлись в глухой ночи: Леша вызвал ей такси. Бабушка, к счастью, спала, или делала вид. У нее в комнате было темно и тихо. Машенька пробралась к себе в комнату, и только утром нашла заботливо собранный ужин на кухне.

— Спасибо, бабуль, — прошептала она, уплетая его на завтрак.

Хорошо, что бабушка у нее такая понимающая.

Днем они созвонились с Викой и пошли по магазинам. Машенька решила принарядиться и купить уже что-то достойное: у нее теперь есть парень, все серьезно. Нужно соответствовать! Сапожки у нее уже были, но те зимние, а тут попались демисезонные, да такие милые! В общем, Машенька взяла их, а еще новое бельишко, немного косметики, сходила на маникюр, педикюр и эпиляцию. Вичка сразу поняла, что у нее завелся парень, стала расспрашивать, но Машенька отвечала намеками, вскользь. Не хотелось ей никому Лешу показывать, вот что.

К вечеру начался дождь, который перемежался снегом. Отчего-то Машеньке было неспокойно, словно предчувствие какое-то. Леша весь день молчал, но, может быть, работал? Она забыла спросить.

Бабушка только покачала головой, посмотрев на пакеты из магазинов у Машеньки в руках. Она навертела ее любимых голубцов, и спрашивать ни о чем не стала, наоборот: про дачу завела разговор. Участок у них был давно, и бабушка каждый год пыталась сажать там то огурцы, то помидоры, то морковку. Выходило так себе, если честно.

— Думаю, попробуем капусту, но? У нас же сыро там, капуста любит воду. А я заквашу на зиму, есть будем, да щи варить.

Машенька кивала и посматривала в телефон. Она послала Леше фото новых сапожек, но сообщение все еще не было доставлено.

«Почему ты недоступен?» — написала Машенька уже перед сном, попробовав набрать телефон Леши и услышав противное «абонент не отвечает...»

«Надеюсь, у тебя все нормально».

Утром сообщение так и не было доставлено. На кухонном столе лежала записка от бабушки: «Уехала к тете Симе. Буду к ужину. Веди себя хорошо. Тишку покормила».

Машенька почувствовала, что злится. Сегодня у нее свободный день и бабушки нет, а Леша куда-то пропал!

«Ты же не собираешься порвать со мной вот так?»

Она посмотрела серию сериала, позавтракала. Леша так и не писал. «Это просто не по-мужски», — написала она и убрала телефон подальше, чтобы не смотреть каждую минуту. По закону подлости, тот зазвонил, когда Машенька была в туалете, ей пришлось срываться бегом, и еще Тишка попался под ноги.

— Привет. Я мобилу в снегу утопил, вот только просохла. Прости.

Машенька сразу почувствовала себя полной дурой. Разумеется, вчера же ливень со снегом какой был! Она тоже вымокла, пока от остановки до дома добежала. К счастью, Леша и не думал обижаться на ее глупости, да еще и зайти сегодня обещал.

— До встречи, котенок, — сказал он, и Машенька замурлыкала от удовольствия.

Зря она так переживает, ее Леша — классный парень!

Теперь день сразу перестал быть скучным: из оставшейся от бабушкиных голубцов капусты Машенька завела пирог, приняла душ, еще раз протерла везде пыль и переоделась в свой новый кружевной комплект. Она боялась не успеть, но уже и пирог достала, и время прошло, а Леша все не шел. Когда раздался звонок в дверь, Машенька уже начинала сердиться.

— Я уж думала, не придешь, — сказала она, распахивая дверь перед Лешей, нагруженным букетом роз и пакетиком, из которого выглядывали коробка конфет и горлышко винной бутылки. — Это мне?

— Тебе. Не хочу, чтобы ты волновалась.

Машенька спустила халатик и осталась только в белье. Ей понравилось, как вытянулось у Лехи лицо.

— Нравится?

— Спрашиваешь.

В первый раз в жизни Машенька трахалась на столе. Она едва успела отставить пирог, потому что Леша практически накинулся на нее, даже не раздевшись толком. Под критическим взглядом Тишки они кончили оба за несколько минут. Потом Леша отнес Машеньку в комнату, и они продолжили на диване. Свежее белье буквально на глазах переставало таковым быть. Машенька стонала и кусала подушку, пока Леша вертел ее по-всякому. Она кончила еще раза четыре, пожалуй, прежде чем он успокоился.

После, немного отдышавшись, они сидели на кухне. Леша с аппетитом уминал ее пирог, а Машенька любовалаась им. Она представляла, что готовит для него каждый день, собирает еду с собой на работу. У их детей будет хорошее отчество: подходит почти к любому имени.

Машенька предложила сходить вместе куда-нибудь послезавтра, потому что завтра они оба работали. Леша даже на клуб согласился! Она не очень-то надеялась, так что вдвойне была рада. В клубе их многие увидят вместе, и сразу пойдет слух, какой у Машеньки клевый парень. Подружки умрут от зависти!

Бабушка вернулась к семи, как и планировала. Посмотрела на букет, ничего не сказала, только вздохнула. Зато пирог похвалила.

— Начинка хороша. Старалась для своего хахаля, поди?

— Не держать же его голодным, бабуль.

— Вот ты думаешь, что бабка старая, лезет все и критикует. Я ж жизнь прожила, стрекоза, я же вижу, что ничего хорошего не выйдет из этого. И матери твоей говорила, чтоб не ходила замуж за Славку. Кто ж спокойно живет, когда в семье мент?

— Да при чем тут папина работа, — начала Машенька, но бабушка ее перебила.

— При том! Не сами же они разбились на пустой дороге!

— Что?

— Стреляли в твоего отца. Бандиты кого-то отправили, ясно тебе? Он тогда как раз разрабатывал кого-то из Курганской нашей группировки. Видимо, близко подобрался, вот его и убрали. Славка за рулем был, умер сразу. А потом машина врезалась в стену и тогда уже погибла и Леночка, — бабушка всхлипнула. — Погубил ее, не уберег. Сам ушел и Леночку с собой забрал.

— Ты не говорила... почему ты не говорила?! Ты врала мне все это время? — Машенька поднесла ладони к лицу и сложила их лодочкой, пряча рот и нос.

— Я надеялась, так будет спокойней, стрекоза. Какая уже разница, Машенька. Не вернешь их. А ты не связывайся с этим. Неужели мало хороших парней на свете? — бабушка погладила ее по руке.

— Но люблю-то я этого! Леша сказал, что он не бандит, ясно? Что они наоборот, гоняют бандитов! Он хороший.

Машенька убежала в свою комнату и хлопнула дверью. Она упала на диван, еще пахнущий Лешей, и проплакала несколько часов, глядя на фото родителей, пока не уснула.

Утром она едва встала: лицо отекло, голова раскалывалась. Машенька собралась на работу и ушла без завтрака, все еще чувствуя обиду на бабушку.

Весь день ей хотелось написать Леше, или даже позвонить — но не отвлекатьже его от работы. Вечером снова лил дождь, улицы развезло, лужи стояли от края до края. Машенька промокла и продрогла, пока дошла до дома, но зато новые сапожки оказались удобными. Бабушка хлопотала у плиты и не услышала, как она вошла. Разговаривать до сих пор не хотелось, так что поужинали котлетами с рисом молча, а потом Машенька ушла к себе. «Спокойной ночи», — написала она, но сообщение опять повисло недоставленным. Наверное, Леша выключает телефон на сутках, вот что.

Весь следующий день с утра Машенька глядела в историю переписки, но Леша так и не появился в сети. Тревога нарастала с каждым часом: они же в клуб собирались, Леша обещал. Он ведь надежный, не обманывает. Машенька и наряд приготовила, и накрасилась — а все напрасно было, не пригодилось. Ночь прошла плохо, скорее всего потому что Машенька простыла, когда бегала под дождем: горло болело, нос заложило. Сны снились все больше страшные и душные.

Бабушка, увидев ее утром, молча достала банку меда и поставила греть молоко.

— Спасибо, — просипела Машенька.

— Молчи уж, не дери горло-то.

— Что-то случилось.

— Что?

— С Лешей что-то случилось. Он в сети не появляется. Мы вчера должны были встретиться с ним, а он не появляется.

— Может, телефон сломался? — бабушка фыркнула.

— Так он бы зашел. Или с другого набрал мне.

— Я же говорила, — завела бабушка, но осеклась, увидев ее взгляд. — Погоди еще, вот сегодня позвонит, может.

— А если нет? — прошептала Машенька.

Днем ничего не происходило, телефон Леши молчал. Бабушка смотрела телевизор, громко разговаривала с кем-то из подруг. Машенька лежала под одеялом, мерзла и плакала от жалости к себе. Проходя в очередной раз в туалет мимо комнаты бабушки, она зацепилась взглядом за репортаж криминальной хроники: диктор рассказывал, что на пустыре за чугункой произошла перестрелка бандитских группировок, в результате много раненых, есть убитые. Кадры показывали снежное месиво с пятнами крови, потом задержанных: нескольких русских парней, нескольких цыган.

— Вот же бандитские рожи, — ворчала бабушка. — Туда им и дорога!

Машенька разволновалась. Что если бабушка права и ее Леша сейчас в больнице? Или в ментовке? Или вообще убит?! Она сидела в туалете и представляла, как Леша лежит в грязном снегу и смотрит пустыми глазами в серое небо, и слезы душили ее.

— Бабушка, у тебя есть адреса учеников. Где он живет? — потребовала Машенька сразу, как освободилась.

— Нету у меня, давно было.

— Не ври мне. У тебя с семидесятых годов записи остались! Учти: не дашь — я так пойду! По всем квартирам, в каждый дом ломиться буду! Вдруг ему помощь нужна? Вдруг он умирает?

Та посмотрела на внучку, цокнула языком.

— Вот же упрямая. Вся в Леночку.

Кряхтя, бабушка вылезла из кресла и прошла к своему старому письменному столу. Там в запертом ящике хранились ее журналы со всеми данными о бывших учениках за все прошедшие годы.

— Так, Мазанов... Мазанов... ага, вот он: Алексей Владимирович. Горького, восемьдесят шесть. Но ведь поди переехал давно?

Машенька уже не слушала: она натягивала джинсы, первую попавшуюся кофту, волосы завязала в простой узел. На улице снова лило, но к ночи обещали заморозки: значит, город опять превратится в ледяной каток.

— Маш, может, не ходи? Ты же болеешь, — со вздохом спросила бабушка.

— Я быстро. Только туда и обратно, обещаю. Телефон у меня с собой, если что, — Машенька обмоталась шарфом и захватила зонт. — Не волнуйся.

Она выскочила на дождь и побежала напрямик через дворы. Темнело, из-за плотных туч казалось, что уже почти ночь. Машенька запыхалась и вспотела, но и не думала останавливаться. К счастью, подъезд был открыт, а кодовый замок сломан. Она вбежала на пятый этаж, едва не задыхаясь, и позвонила в дверь квартиры. Сердце колотилось в ребра так, что чуть не выскакивало из горла.

— Здравствуйте, — дверь открыла пожилая женщина и удивленно посмотрела на Машеньку.

— Здрасьте. А... Леша дома?

— Ох, нет, Лешеньки нет. Он уехал, сказал, по делам.

— Уехал? — Машенька моргнула. — А куда?

— Я не знаю, — женщина развела руками. — Он обещал позвонить, но пока не сообщался. А вы, наверное, Маша?

— Да...

— Он рассказывал о вас, — женщина улыбнулась. — Я — тетя Люда, Лешина мама. Вы проходите, Машенька, проходите: чаю выпьем!

— Кто там, мать? — раздался голос из глубины квартиры.

— Это Лешина девушка пришла, ищет его, — ответила тетя Люда. — Чайник ставь, Володя!

— Спасибо... я лучше пойду. Мне надо... меня мама ждет, — ответила Машенька, отступая к лестнице. — Я потом зайду тогда. До свидания, спасибо. Извините.

Она побежала вниз, хотя тетя Люда что-то кричала ей вслед. Рыдания рвались из груди пополам с кашлем, и Машенька не сразу заметила, что за ней бежит кто-то еще, пока ее с силой не дернули за руку.

— Стой, говорю. Ты чего, правда Мазаева девчонка?

В тусклом свете подъезда перед ней стоял незнакомый парень: высокий, крепкий, коротко стриженый. На бандита похожий.

— А ты кто такой? — храбро спросила Машенька, лихорадочно пытаясь вытащить ключи из кармана, чтобы иметь хоть какое-то подобие оружия.

— Да не ссы, я друг его. Паша меня зовут, погоняло — Конь. Так чего, правда?

— Наверное. Не знаю, — Машенька всхлипнула. — Он же уехал куда-то...

Напряжение лопнуло внутри, спуская плотину слез. Машенька заплакала, вытирая лицо ладонями и ничуть не смущаясь уже постороннего бандита и чужого подъезда. Переживаний за последние дни было слишком много для нее.

— Эй, ну ты чего? — растерялся Конь. — Да ну брось, может, все норм еще будет! Ну не реви ты, ну чего... ай, блять, идем. Да идем, дуреха, не сделаю я тебе ничего!

Он вывел Машеньку из подъезда и усадил в теплую машину. На заднем сиденье лежали какие-то куртки и пакет с продуктами, пахло куревом и освежителем, играло радио. Конь сел за руль и достал из бардачка фляжку.

— На, глотни. Да не ссы, коньяк там! Чего случилось? Ты знаешь, что произошло?

— Нет, — Машенька послушно глотнула, но плакать не перестала. — Мы собирались встретиться вчера. Леша не пришел и не звонил. Я волновалась. По телевизору говорили, была перестрелка...

— Да, была. Но с Мазаем все норм, ты не думай. Он сам велел всем на дно залечь, так что, наверное, и сам утек. Появится, куда он денется-то с подводной лодки? Он у нас типа главный... ну, после Бура, конечно. Так что кончай реветь, ну. Красивая такая девчонка, реветь тебе нельзя, ясно? Давай домой довезу. Куда тебе?

— П-пушкина... Красина, — всхлипнула Машенька.

— Пушкина-Красина, вас понял, стартую. Сейчас довезу как принцессу, а? Прям к крыльцу, — Конь улыбнулся. — Там конфеты в бардачке еще, бери. Да не стесняйся, но!

Дождь заливал окна машины, а проплывающие фонари делали капли на стеклах цветными, словно центр снова разукрасили гирляндами, как к Новому году. Машенька послушно сосала безвкусную конфету, а мысли отрывочно метались в ее голове. Выходит, и правда — бандиты. И папу убили бандиты. Но не эти, а те, какие-то другие. И Леша — ее клевый Леша, которого она так сильно полюбила — он, может быть, тоже убил кого-то. И уехал, не сказав ей ни слова. Оставил, как ненужную вещь. Как сапоги в шкаф поставил.

— Ты чем занимаешься вообще, кем работаешь? Я вот электрик, например. Тебе если что нужно — я сделаю, обращайся, — трындел Конь, не закрывая рта.

Машеньке казалось, что у нее кровоточит грудь. Хотелось забраться под одеяло и не вылезать никогда. Она закрыла лицо руками и тихо плакала в ладони.

Машина остановилась, Конь наконец-то замолчал. Только Ева Польна продолжала петь по радио:

— Это не ты — я кричала. Это не ты — я не могу поверить. Целого мира мало, чтобы беду мою измерить.

Ну почему так поздно? Ну почему я ни о чем не знала?

Падали с неба звезды, а на меня Земля упала.


End file.
